


I Always Start My Dates With...

by Dolavine



Series: 30 days of porn OTP fic challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, uncut cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith hasn't seen Sam Wesson in over a week, he can't stop thinking of him. When he sends him a note to come to his office, he never thought it would end like this.. he only hoped it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Start My Dates With...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3. Prompt: First time they have sex. Swesson, for the 30 days of Porn OTP challenge.

They haven’t seen each other since the night they took out Sandover but they can’t seem to stop thinking about each other.

Dean sends down a note to Sam.

_My office 10 mins.  
Dean_

Sam’s been thinking about Dean all week. He can’t stop thinking about his arms, or how his broad shoulders looked in that suit. He licks his lips as he lets his mind drift off into that place where Dean pushes him down on the desk, rips his clothes off and has his way with him. His phone rings and snaps him back to reality.

“Tech support, Sam Wesson.”

Dean’s pacing the floor. He sent Sam the note but doesn’t have a clue what to tell him he called him up here for. He adjusts the items on his desk several times and then his suit jacket and tie.

He’s not going to lie; he can’t get Sam out of his head. Lord knows he’s tried, but that tall drink of muscular water, with those hazel eyes, just keeps coming right back in. He fantasizes about him all the time, all day, to the point where he can’t get anything done. 

Dean’s phone beeps. “Yes?” 

“Mr. Wesson is here to see you.” A female voice informs him.

“Send him in.” He straightens his tie and leans on the desk trying to look authoritative and sexy.

When Sam walks through the door, Dean’s knees go weak. It isn’t that he forgot what Sam looked like because- hell, how could he, it’s that he is even better looking than he remembers.

“You wanted to see me.” Sam’s heart skips a beat when he sees Dean. That navy blue suit, that polka dot blue tie against the crisp white shirt and Damn- all he can think about is using that tie to drag Dean around the desk and have his way with him.

Dean’s acting nonchalant. “Yes.” He clears his throat and shuffles some papers on his desk, trying hard not to look at Sam.

“What’s up?” He approaches the desk and puts down his messenger bag.

Thinking quickly on his feet Dean has an excuse. “Just wondering if you’re alright, you know from the craziness last week, is all.” He gives a slight shy smile as he looks into Sam’s eyes then away quickly.

“Ah, yeah, I’m alright.” He gives Dean a confused look. “Are you alright?” He leans over the desk to look Dean in the eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” He gives a confident scowl and shakes his head as he evades Sam.

“So that’s all?” Sam takes a step back.

“I guess.” Dean finally looks up, his brain catching the tone in Sam’s voice that basically said- _If that’s all, then I’m gone._ He tires to think of something else. “So, do you think you might want to do it again some time?” 

“Probably, I mean, it went well and you know those ghostfacers dudes do it all the time.” Sam smiles slightly. He knows a stall job when he hears one. “Would you like to do it again?” He takes another step back towards the desk and puts down his messenger bag.

“If you’d be doing it with me,” Dean means that in every sense of the words. He’d do anything with Sam, fight ghosts, fuck, or even… fuck.

 

Sam’s pressed against the desk; he’s looking into Dean’s green eyes. He can smell his aftershave and he likes it, all of it. That suit that cuts his broad shoulders, the way his neck looks inside of that pressed white shirt collar and those lips, those plush pink chap stick shiny lips. He wants to kiss him so badly right that he can barely contain himself.

 

“Oh, I’d do it with you.” There’s a sultry tone to his voice now. Sam can’t help it, he can feel his breathing hasten as he rakes his eyes over Dean.

“Yeah?” Dean looks down then back up at Sam. It’s a coy look, a little- _I’d let you fuck me._ glance. He’s flirting, unabashedly flirting with Sam now. “I think I’d like that.” He bites his lower lip then swallows thickly and audibly as he lets his eyes move over Sam’s chest, to look at the nipples showing through the yellow polo he’s wearing.

Sam’s got it, he knows Dean is flirting. He gets the signals and he decides to act on it. He leans over the desk and runs his finger over the back of Dean’s hand, tickling it ever so lightly. “There might be a ghost in the room right now.” He smirks then licks his lips, letting his tongue drag over his upper lip before pulling it in and returning to a smirk.

Dean’s breath hitches in his chest as Sam’s fingers touch him. He watches it move over his hand with intense interest, his cock filling with the desire building inside of him. “How can you tell?” He looks back into Sam’s eyes.

“There is this intense need in the air. I can’t quite place it, but it’s an urge to do something.” Sam leans closer, moves his finger to Dean’s wrist and takes hold. “Can you feel it?” He asks. His sweet impish eyes are going darker, more sensual as he stares hungrily at Dean. 

“I definitely feel it.” Dean’s cock is hard as a rock now. He’s sweating a little bit as he tries to hold back the urge to just grab Sam.

“It’s almost untamable.” His hand moves up to Dean’s tie and removes it from his waistband to inch his fingers up to the knot.

“As well it should be.” Dean’s almost breathless with anticipation of what he thinks might come next. 

“Oh, it is.” Sam pulls Dean’s tie tight, eases him forward to meet him in the middle, their noses almost touching. Dean’s hands pressed firmly on the desk for support. 

Their eyes are locked in a heated gaze, warm breath ghosting over their lips as they exchange words.

“What do you think we should do about it?” He licks his lips, gets them wet in anticipation.

“This is where the Ghostfacers get sketchy.” He’s whispering against Dean’s mouth, their lips ghosting against each other. “I don’t think salt will work, and we have no iron.” He moves impossibly close. “And that’s not the type of shooting I want to be doing to you.” He smirks against Dean’s mouth. “But I do want to set your bone on fire.” He pushes against Dean’s lips and kisses him. 

Dean doesn’t resist, he kisses back. It’s wet and sloppy, with a poor angle but it’s hot and suffocating. He whimpers against Sam’s urging mouth. 

Sam pulls harder on Dean’s tie, almost yanking him over the desk. He pulls off breathlessly. “Are these papers in order?” 

Dean’s slightly confused at the question. “Um, yeah.”

“Good.” Sam takes his free hand and pushes everything onto the floor. “I wish I had locked your door.” He contemplates taking the time to do it.

Dean fumbles in a drawer that he can reach from his position and pulls out a small remote control. He pushes the button and the sound of a lock clicking into place makes itself known. “Done.” He throws the remote on the floor and leans back in for another kiss.

“Creepy.” Sam snickers then pulls Dean in for the kiss.

It’s hot and passionate as Sam pulls Dean onto the desk. He’s on his knees, towering over Sam at this point but they never break their kiss. 

“You’ve got on too many clothes.” Dean informs Sam as he tears at his shirt, trying desperately to pull it over his chest.

Sam snickers. “I can handle that.” He steps back and takes off his shirt. 

Dean can’t stop staring at Sam’s long lean body with its well-defined muscles. He’s never seen him with his shirt off before, only fantasized what it would look like and damn- he needs a better imagination. “Slacks.” He says, waiting for the big reveal.

“Of course, but if I show you mine; you have to show me yours.” A devilish grin spreads across his face as he reaches for the button at his waistband.

“Never thought- you’d ask.” Dean has more layers so he starts slow. Drops his jacket off of his shoulders then undoes his tie, slow and sure he undoes the knot before slipping it from around his collar. He flashes a toothy know it all grin at Sam before dropping it to the desk for possible easy access later. It’s almost torturous the way he unbuttons all of those tiny buttons on his shirt and he only makes it half way when Sam reaches out and takes a hold of it.

“Let me help.” He yanks on it, the remaining buttons fly in all directions and bounce on the hardwood of the desk. “Better.” His hands smoothing over Dean’s well chiseled abs. 

“Glad it wasn’t a cheap shirt.” Dean quips as he slides it off of his shoulders and throws it on the floor.

“Pants.” Sam commands. He can see the erection pressed to the tight inseam and he licks his lips, like he’s looking at something delicious.

“Hey, that was my line.” Dean stands up on the desk and opens them up, shimmies them down off of his hips then drops them on the desk. 

Sam giggles. “Sock suspenders and old man boxers.” He was expecting hot, not… this.

Dean looks disconcerted. “I like the freedom and, there’s nothing wrong with sock suspenders.” He blushes a little, his freckles standing out against the flushed rose color. He’s leaning down to take them off.

“No, no. Leave them on.” Sam says as he drops his khakis.

“Tighty whities.” Dean snickers. “I guess we both have discerning taste in underwear.” He can’t stop snickering.

“Get down here grandpa.” He reaches up and pulls Dean down to his level. 

“Please don’t kill the mood.” Dean says frantically clutching Sam’s upper body.

“Is this killing the mood?” He snakes his hand up the leg of Dean’s boxers and strokes his hard-on. 

Dean shudders. “No, no, it’s not.” He exhales hard as he leans into the touch. He feels like he could come instantly but he holds back.

“Good, wouldn’t want you give it up before I actually had a chance to see it.” He tugs Dean’s boxers down exposing the hard cock beneath. “And am so glad that you didn’t.” He smiles at the sight of the uncut cock.

“Yeah, about that…” Sam cuts him off.

“Not a problem at all.” Sam takes it, strokes his hand over it a few times before kissing the head, licking a stripe over the leaking slit then sucking it halfway down and pumping it a few times with his mouth.

Dean’s legs are shaking. He can barely stand the pleasure. It’s like he’s waited for this all of his life, like he’s a virgin or something- which, he absolutely is not. “Shit, Wesson, you sure can work that mouth.” He clutches Sam’s head and threads his fingers through the long soft hair.

Sam rises up and takes off his underwear, his long cock falling forward. Dean looks at it wide eyed, like he either can’t believe its size or he loves it. Sam strokes it a few times then climbs up on the desk. He’s chest to chest with Dean, their cocks brushing together.

Dean puts his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “You’re like an Adonis.” He’s smoothing his hands over the flanks of muscle. “So fucking gorgeous.” He kisses Sam’s shoulder then up his neck.

Sam grabs Dean by the shoulders and leans him back onto the desk, their bodies entangle as they straighten out. Sam’s legs hang over the edge. “You need a longer desk.” He jokes before kissing along Dean’s jaw line, down his neck and across his chest. “I love these freckles.” His tongue plays connect the dots with them.

Dean blushes. “I have them everywhere.”

“I noticed.” He slips his hand down between them and strokes Dean’s cock. The fleshy foreskin is slipping easily over the head with each long slow pull. “Christ, I like your cock.” He’s pumping faster, threatening to push Dean over the edge.

“Foreskins do it for you, huh?” Dean smiles, he’s pumping into Sam’s hand, enjoying the hand job.

“Oh yeah.” Sam snickers before taking one of Dean’s hard nipples into his mouth and sucking on it as his tongue flicks over the thick nub.

Dean arches his back at the feeling. “Your mouth isn’t so bad.” He groans with pleasure as Sam moves to the other nipple.

Their writhing against each other, bodies smashing and grinding. Sam’s rutting against Dean’s thigh as he pumps Dean’s dick. They moan and pant, kiss and clutch on to each other. Dean’s hands squeezing Sam’s ass as he pumps into him.

“Let me touch it Sam.” He’s desperate to please Sam.

“Yeah.” Sam shifts, pulls up a little and lets Dean slip his hand down.

Dean spits on his hand and slides it over Sam’s pulsing cock. “Wow, that’s one nice long cock.” Dean compliments him.

“Thanks.” He grunts, as Dean pumps his cock hard and fast. “It’s not a race, but I like it rough.” He gives a little harder squeeze to Dean’s cock.

“Ung!” Dean arches, pushes into Sam’s fist. His balls are tight and he’s aching for release. “Je-sus.” It’s a broken word.

“Yeah, that’s what I like to hear.” Sam pumps hard again, this time rubbing his thumb over the slit and smearing the thick bead of precum over the head. 

Dean shudders and thrusts back.

Sam smiles at Dean’s reaction. “Need to come?” He asks impishly.

“Fuck- yes.” Dean’s hand is squeezing more than pumping Sam as he tries to hold back his impending orgasm.

“Then come for me.” Sam picks up the pace, moves over it rougher and faster. 

Dean moans then he holds his breath as he arches up. His belly is hot and swirling with butterflies as his balls clench tight to his body. “Gonna come.” He manages to croak out just before he comes hot and thick over Sam’s hand. The release spilling between them, smearing over Sam’s hip and hand.

“Good, good.” He’s soothing him with gentle words as he talks him down from his orgasm. All the while he’s pumping into the tight fist that Dean’s made around his throbbing cock. 

Dean’s panting, almost forgetting about Sam. “Oh shit,” he loosens his grip and pumps fast over Sam’s erection. “Sorry.” He whispers breathlessly.

“S’Okay.” Sam can barely form words as he brings his come slick hand down to pump along with Dean. 

Their hands moving in unison, one up while one is coming down. They bump fists and it makes it even more intense for Sam.

Sam’s grinding into Dean, pumping through their loose fists and he can feel his orgasm building. He bites Dean’s shoulder, buries his face in the crook of his neck and grunts a feral sounding noise as he comes hot and sticky between them.

He’s tense for a few minutes as he slowly bucks into Dean’s hand. He’s softly kissing Dean’s throat and enjoying the tiny coos he’s making at the touches. When he relaxes he’s spent, totally and completely. 

“Never thought it would be like this.” He’s still lying on top of Dean, their feet tangled up over the edge of the desk.

“Even better than I could have ever imagined it.” Dean’s stroking Sam’s soft hair and enjoying his body crushing into his.

“Why’d we wait so long?” Sam asks with a chuckle.

“Maybe because we’ve only known each other all of maybe a little over a week and there is the little thing of failing to announce our attraction to each other.” He kisses Sam’s temple.

“Well there was the awkward moment in the elevator.” Sam laughs as he rolls off of Dean.

“Yeah, that really doesn’t count as a schmoopy moment of realization.” Dean laughs and refuses to let go of Sam.

“What, I start all my dates with- _Do you ever have weird dreams_?” They laugh and cuddle into each other.

“Now is when we could use a nap and a blanket.” Dean says scooting as close as possible to Sam’s warmth.

Sam picks up the tie and lays it across their hips. “Nap time.” He snuggles in close and breathes a contented sigh.

The End


End file.
